


春风得意马蹄疾

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 搞笑k赫。今天来看也还是挺可爱的XD
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	春风得意马蹄疾

01

踏进XX男科医院的时候我全副武装——顶着重庆七月的太阳，我穿了个连帽衫，带着墨镜口罩，把整个人捂得密不透风——虽然因此反而更受关注，不过一来现在大中午人少，二来我捂得实在严实，那些投来视线的人再怎么看也看不到我的脸，所以大可无视。

理智上我当然知道用不着这样小心翼翼，但是感情上，我实在畏惧现在任何一个投来的视线——哪怕我很清楚，看过来的人并不认识我，更不可能嘲笑我。

但我实在是已经被嘲笑怕了。

一想到这个，我又忍不住捏紧了手里的报纸，并且开始第无数次地，对karry这个名字咬牙切齿起来。

02

事情要从一个月以前——也就是今年的六月说起。

六月八日的下午五点，我结束了高考。

当天，在社交平台上，我对外宣布——从六月九号开始，我要出国旅游两周。

而实际上，我去了某男科医院。

哦当然，我不是ED，我也没有STD——我甚至都没有过*生活，我只是要去做一件比同龄男孩子晚了几年因而做起来有些不好意思的事情。

我要去割包皮。

去的时候是九号中午，太阳最大的时候，从车上下来以前我和爸爸一个坐在前座，一个坐在后座，眼观六路耳听八方，确认了方圆百步，空无一人。

然后我以体育高考五十米跑的速度飞奔进去挂了号，并以同样的速度冲向了对应的科室——不出意外，里面空空荡荡的，只有一个正在吃盒饭的医生，还被冲进来的我吓了一跳，差点丢了手里的筷子。

我平常一向被夸有礼貌，此时不免有些不好意思，讪讪地想要道歉，然而对不起三个字才说了一半，便听那医生笑道，“没事没事，你是来割包皮的吧，等我两分钟，吃过饭洗个手就来帮你做术前检查。”

这声音好听得很，也熟悉得很。

我和医生四目相对，双双吃了一惊，叫出了对方的名字。

“karry学长？”

“千智赫？”

这也太他妈巧了，怎么会在这里碰到karry学长呢？

karry学长是我的学长（……），比我高两届，我初中的时候和他还算熟，甚至还偷偷暗恋过他，只是后来我去了一个升学率高的高中，从此便和他断了联络。

其实我倒是很想和他有联络的，但是我初中那会儿太内向，胆子太小，根本不敢主动联系他，而等到高中三年下来，我外向到自己可以满意的程度时，已经不太能找到联系他的理由了，再加上初中毕业之后换了手机换了微信……所以毕业之后就没有以后了。

我不能说我没有经常想象与他重逢，但是穷尽我全部的想象力，也猜不到会在这个时候，也想不到karry学长成了这么一个……说起割包皮三个字轻车熟路，毫无半点异样的人。

虽然这对于一个男科医院的医生是再正常不过的事情，但是那可是karry学长啊……我还是不免有些错乱。

karry学长倒是很正常地朝我笑了笑，对我解释道，“我在这里实习，你等我一会儿，马上就好。”

我点点头，心情复杂地坐在椅子上，看着他吃好了饭，先是出去扔了个饭盒，然后回来洗了手，在毛巾上擦干，走到一扇门前，回头朝我笑道，“过来这边。”

那扇门后面……大概就是手术室了，虽然早就做好了心理准备，真到了这个时候，我还是不免觉得紧张，好在karry学长相当温和，一边笑着招手一边说，“你不要紧张，这就是个小手术，最多二十分钟，只是你回去之后要多注意一下，首先是要服用适量的抗生素，还有就是最近这段时间你要少接触A片之类的东西，衣着也要尽量宽松……”

karry学长絮絮叨叨的样子意外地让人安心，和他对视了几秒钟，我总算稍微平静了些，走向了那个房间。

……

在发生了一些这样那样不可描述的事情之后，我颤颤巍巍地走出了手术室，karry学长跟在我后面，微笑着提醒我一些注意事项，而我勉强保持着微笑，对他说，“那个，karry学长，那些术后的注意事项，我没法现在全部记下来，能不能加个微信？”

Karry学长还是朝我微笑，点点头道，“好啊。”

03

你简直无法想象这个时候的我有多么喜欢karry学长。

首先是我本来就喜欢他，其次是他相当幽默风趣，又与我兴趣相投，我几乎每天都能和他聊上几个小时，虽然没什么实质性内容，可还是很快乐，我每天都觉得我下一秒就会去找他告白了——一直到七月三号，那个该死的广告出来的那一天。

而那个广告的起始点，应该追溯到更久以前，追溯到六月二十五日，高考成绩出来的这一天。

成绩刚出来的时候，我还没觉得有什么，当然分数比起一本线是高了很多的，但是我成绩一向挺不错，这并不奇怪。

一直到接到了电视台打来的电话的时候，我才发现，自己是本市的高考状元。

我倒不是一个虚荣心很强的人，但状元毕竟是一个难能可贵的荣誉，所以即便是我，也不免为这个高兴了几天——本来可以高兴更久的，但是七月三号发生的事情，让我怎么也笑不出来了。

七月三号，我和过去的很多天一样，九点多才醒过来，没起床，醒来除了睁眼的第二个举动就是去摸手机。

然后就被无数的消息淹没了。

在那一连串的哈哈哈里，我敏锐地捕捉到了包皮这个关键词，并在某个群消息的最上面看到了那张万恶之源的图片。

那是一张报纸的广告版的照片。

报纸是当地的一家晨报——不稀奇。

广告是当地一家男科医院的广告——也不稀奇。

广告词的主体内容是宣传包皮手术——还是不稀奇。

稀奇的是广告最上方的标题。

十四个硕大的字连成一句诗——

春风得意马蹄疾，高考状元割包皮。

下面还有一行稍微小一点的字——

XX男科喜迎首位高考状元包皮过长患者

……

文案创意满分。

假如是在去年或者明年看到这么一个广告，我觉得自己会和朋友们一起笑——甚至出于我天性的爽朗，我可能是其中笑的比较大声的一个。

但是今年的高考状元他妈的是老子本人啊？！！！！！

karry学长我#￥@#￥@#￥@

04

以上，就是我在大夏天大中午全副武装守在某不可明说的科室外面的理由。

来之前我已经打好了腹稿，讨到什么经济赔偿我是不想了，但是karry学长这个人，我一定要，好好地，狠狠地，从头到尾地，骂一顿。

我本来是这么打算的。

但是……

但是……我得在没人的时候骂啊！

他妈的现在是中午一点啊，为什么**科室还是有这么多人啊？！

来来往往络绎不绝啊！

要不是我眼疾手快，连科室外面的凳子都未必能坐的上。

什么时候割包皮都有这么大的市场需求了？？？

我瞠目结舌地看着那些成群结队地仿佛一个模板刻出来的家长小孩二人组，通过我的仔细观察，也是凭借我5.2的视力，我发现，家长当中的很多人，手里拿着XX晨报。

也就是说，他们手里拿着我的耻辱证明。

我隐藏在墨镜后面怒视他们。

我也发现，那些小孩都是满面红光龙行虎步地进去，龇牙咧嘴螃蟹模样地出来。

我隐藏在口罩后面嘲笑他们。

我用这两招打发了不少时间，但是我很快就受不了了。

妈的……太热了。

我本来是打算半个小时解决问题的，谁能想到割包皮的孩子如同韭菜，割了一茬还有一茬，没完没了。

我双手抱胸，直挺挺地坐在医院的长凳上，瞪着那些永无止境的韭菜们，终于上下眼皮开始打起架来。

就睡一个小时。

这是我陷入黑暗以前的最后一个念头。

05

我是被人——被karry学长推醒的。

他显然没认出我来，推了我两把见我醒来便道，“是来割包皮的吗？怎么不早点进来呢？现在都快下班了，还好我看到你了，不然你岂不是要白等一天？进来吧。”

……这家伙平时倒也还人模狗样的嘛。

真是口蜜腹剑人面兽心衣冠禽兽……

没词了。

我隐晦地瞪了他一眼，龇牙咧嘴地活动着筋骨站起来，跟在他身后步履蹒跚地走进了房间，并且眼疾手快地锁了门。

karry学长并不制止我，他还是保持着温和的表情，朝我笑道，“现在临近下班时间，不会有人过来，而且手术是在里面的房间，你其实用不着锁门的。”

“那可不行。”我一边说，一边摘了口罩和墨镜，满意地看到karry学长皱起眉来，然后掏出口袋里的报纸展开来，怒斥道：“……”

怒斥道：“……”

斥道：“……”

道：“……”

“……”

……

我忘了要怒斥什么了。

这不奇怪。

你不能指望一个刚从X个小时的深层次睡眠中醒过来的人还能记得睡前想的长篇大论，这不现实。

但好在我也不是个白痴，长篇大论忘了，短篇小论我还是能随口说出来的。

我伸直了手臂，把报纸广告那一页摊到karry学长面前，怒斥道，“你有什么要解释的吗？”

等了几秒钟没反应，我收回挡住我视线的手臂，和karry学长来了个对视，他倒是相当镇定，朝我笑道，“啊呀这不是千智赫么，还没当面说呢，高考状元真是恭喜了啊。”

这种句式的话我过去几天听过无数遍，当即条件反射般地回复道，“哪里哪里，侥幸了，谢谢谢谢。”

karry学长也迅速回道，“不不不，你真的很厉害，高考状元啊，今天来有什么事吗？是不是包皮手术之后有什么恢复问题，那你应该要早点过来啊，现在都快一个月了，我跟你说，包皮这个东西呢，虽然是小问题，但是你不可忽视的￥@#￥@#￥”

……

我被他一连串的包皮包皮弄得面红耳赤，等了好几分钟，才终于从他的言语攻击里逮住了空子，大叫道，“打住打住，我术后恢复没有任何问题，我今天是来跟你讲其他的事情的！”

karry学长看着我眨了眨眼睛，温和道，“你确定没有问题吗？我跟你说，虽然我没在这里实习多久，但是通过翻阅以往的卷宗，我可是看过不少人因为粗心而酿成的苦果，你不知道，任何一点细微的问题都可能导致严重的后果，比如￥@#￥#@”

我目瞪口呆地看着karry学长说了五分钟的包皮经，最后总结道，“所以，你自己说没事，其实是不靠谱的，要不要我帮你检查一下？”

我思考了大概半分钟，脑子里回荡着他刚才说的严重后果，然后我，鬼使神差地，身不由己地，莫名其妙地，阴差阳错地，点了头。

我第二次走进了那个小房间，坐在上次坐过的床上，脱下裤子，让karry学长对着我不可描述的部位做了一些不可描述的事情，整个过程非常不可描述，大概持续了X分钟，最后karry学长拍了拍我的头——上面的头，下了结论。

一切正常。

我松了一口气，穿好了裤子站起来，和karry学长说了句谢谢，对视一眼，顿觉气氛尴尬。

要多厚的脸皮，多大的勇气，才能对一个刚对自己做过不可描述事情还摸过自己头的人——等一下！

我怒视着karry学长，“你刚刚拍我头没洗手！”

“没关系啊，手套是新的，只摸过你自己的【哔——，你不会嫌弃你自己的吧？呵呵，你放心，你清洁做的很好，不脏。”

“……谢谢夸奖啊。”

“不用谢。”

“……”

karry学长这个人到底是怎么长成这样的？

我记得初中他不是这样的啊！！！！！！

之前和他聊天也没看出来他是这么个人啊！！！！

我就不信他看不出来我是来干嘛的，他脸皮怎么能这么厚？

但是我又确确实实拿他没辙，毕竟我脸皮还薄，做不出立刻变脸的事。

站在那个小房间里思考了一下人生，karry学长已经做好了下班准备，脱掉了白大褂，对我说，“我下班了，要么一起去吃个晚饭？”

何等的不要脸，我眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

karry学长瞄了我一眼，立刻补充道，“XX抄手，我请。”

我顿住了。

不是因为XX抄手很好吃，也不是因为XX抄手很贵。

而是因为我很喜欢它，因为它很怀旧。

初中的时候，karry学长就经常带我去吃它，那时候他也是像现在这样，笑嘻嘻地说，“XX抄手，我请。”

我看了他几秒钟，又一次，鬼使神差地，身不由己地，莫名其妙地，阴差阳错地，点了头。

06

等着抄手上来的时候，我坐在座位上，听着一边的karry学长唠唠叨叨，觉得非常认知失调。

我在被一个我喜欢的，对我做过一些不可描述事情的，败坏我名声的人，请客。

这个人还在对我讲话。

这些话还一如既往地幽默风趣并且与我兴趣相投。

幽默风趣兴趣相投到了什么程度呢？

到了就算我拼命掐自己也还是笑了出来，就算我满脑子“春风得意马蹄疾高考状元割包皮”也还是忍不住回应了他……到了这样的程度。

等到抄手上来的时候，我惊恐地发现，我们已经聊得热火朝天，而我也完全忘了来的初衷了。

……

在热腾腾的抄手面前，我捂住了脸。

能不能给我一个回到几个小时以前的时光机？再来一次，我一定扒拉开那群家长冲进去痛骂karry学长一顿就走。

而现在……

面对着关心地问我，“你没事吧智赫？”的karry学长，我含泪微笑道，“没事。”

……

好歹抄手是好吃的。

呵呵。

07

酒饱饭足之后，karry学长说，“我送你回去吧。”

什么？

你已经有了我的电话我的微信，已经看了我的头和头，还要去我的家吗？

是不是太得寸进尺了一点？

我以沉默表达拒绝。

但是karry学长显然误会了我的意思，笑道，“我的油费医院可以报销，你不用担心。”

“……XX区XX公寓。”

“咦，和我挺近的，我们中间就隔了一个立交桥，不过那个立交桥真的是￥@#￥@#”

“对啊，我上次￥#@#￥@#”

……

我可悲地，又和他，聊起来了。

这一聊，就聊了一路，眼看着我家的小区就要到了，我终于横下心来，板起脸道，“在前面那里靠边停车吧，我有话和你说。”

karry学长相当顺从地靠边停了车，一脸纯良地看着我。

我板起脸，从口袋里掏出那张报纸，恶狠狠道，“这个广告，是你写的吧？！”

karry学长看了它一眼，朝我摇摇头，温和道，“不是呀。”

……

WTF？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

我难以抑制地变成了那个挂满问号的黑人，“但是那天只有你一个人在啊，只有你知道我来这里……”说到这里我顿了一下，才艰难地说出了那三个字，“割包皮。”

“是呀。”karry学长朝我笑道，“但是这个广告不是我写的。”

“？？？？？？”

“不对，应该这么说。”karry学长从我手里拿过了那张报纸，指着标题道，“只有这个标题是我写的，下面都是宣传部的人写的。”

“NMB”

karry学长假装没听到，托着下巴继续说，“但是你怎么会看到的呢？哦我知道了，肯定是你同学看到了嘲笑你所以你来找我麻烦，对不对？但是其实没事的，你看，你是什么状元来着……”

“……文科。”

“对了，那你可以告诉他们广告上说的是理科状元嘛。”

“放屁，理科状元是女的。”

“哦。”karry学长毫无半点尴尬的表情，很快又道，“你看，你是市高考状元，这里可能说的是区高考状元呢，不一定是你的。”

“……”我忽然觉得上午没有解释对所有消息都假装没看到的自己实在太蠢了，但是，这能怪我吗？

我怒视karry学长。

karry学长这时候倒是不装好人了，笑的又傻又欠扁，“你看，是这样的，你觉得割包皮很羞耻，所以我帮你想了一个推脱的办法，必要的时候，我还可以帮你去和你同学解释，你看好不好？”

“……”

我悲哀地发现，我拿他没办法。

最大的问题就是，我不可能把这个事情挑明了讲，所以我最多只能骂他一顿，而现在的情况，且不说我好不好意思骂他，就算我好意思，这家伙也显然不怕骂。

karry学长见我不说话了，笑着拍了拍我的头，道，“当然，我也会给你广告费的。”

“哦？”

“我想出这个广告创意，医院给了我两千，我用来请你吃饭好不好？”

“……”

“我实习期每五天有一天休息，每次休息的时候，我们都可以出去看看电影，吃吃饭，怎么样？”

我仔细打量了他一番，用我高考状元的智商思考了一下，默默地捂住了脸。

“好呀。”，我说。

—FIN—

外一篇一个对karry学长的简短采访

Q：什么时候开始喜欢千智赫的？

A：初中就一直喜欢。

Q：那为什么不主动联系千智赫？

A：他换手机换微信了，找不到。

Q：在男科医院看到千智赫兴奋吗？

A：吓死了……但还是很高兴。

Q：在男科医院看到千智赫xing奋吗？

A：……拒绝回答。

Q：为什么要起这样的广告标题？

A：押韵。

Q：……为什么要起这样伤害千智赫感情的广告标题？

A：因为院里给起标题的奖金。

Q：知道千智赫喜欢你吗？

A：知道。

Q：最后还有什么想说的话吗？

A：春风得意马蹄疾，高考状元割包皮。

Q：……？？？？

A：这句广告，其实院里给了我三千（笑）。

—FIN—


End file.
